


Hold Me

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [38]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn asks something of Chakotay. How will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"Hold me, Chakotay," Kathryn asked.

He gulped, hesitating.

"Please," she added.

He grabbed onto his captain tightly and felt the warmth of her body against him.

After a few moments, he felt her shift. "Better?" he asked apprehensively.

Carefully, she extracted herself from the precarious situation and turned to face him, smiling as he let go. "I certainly hope so."

He examined her closely: she was so strong, so smart, so brave. But this was taking its toll on her.

"Next time, let me help more," he begged.

She shook her head. "You? Fix a circuit? I don't think so."


End file.
